


Åsknatt

by birdisland



Series: Havet [1]
Category: Bröderna Lejonhjärta | Brothers Lionheart - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdisland/pseuds/birdisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det enda Karl avskyr mer än åskväder är att visa sig rädd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Åsknatt

Jag är sjutton år, snart arton. Eller nio, snart tio. Det beror på hur man räknar. Om man fortfarande räknar. Men när jag ser mig i spegeln ser jag en sjuttonåring.

Just nu är jag tre år. Jag skulle inte säga att jag är särskilt rädd av mig längre, men när åskan vräker sig rakt över mig i skogen sent på kvällen blir jag tre år.

Kan jag gömma mig någonstans? Kura ihop mig i en liten boll och blunda och hålla för öronen tills det är över? Det finns bara träd så långt ögat når. Platt jord och torra löv, inga klippor, inga stenbumlingar att söka skydd mellan. 'Stå inte under ett träd...' hör jag mammas och Jonatans röster i korus i bakhuvudet. _Överallt_ är "under ett träd". Det _minsta_ trädet då? Ha. Som om det skulle hjälpa. Träden står så tätt. Om blixten slår ner tar den kanske flera på en gång. Jag vet inte hur sådant fungerar. Inte vill jag veta heller.

Varför i hela världen stack jag ensam in i skogen? Jag måste tänka efter ett ögonblick. Jag var visst arg. Eller kanske inte arg. Lite tjurig, så där som jag blir ibland. Så pass tjurig som det nu går att bli på min bror Jonatan. Men tydligen nog för att promenera rätt in i skogen utan att ens ta hunden med mig, rakt mot det håll där becksvarta moln tornade upp sig i skyn.

Jag som aldrig går vilse. Jag känner så gott som hela skogen utan och innan flera mil runt hela dalen. Kanske är jag inte vilse egentligen. Kanske skulle jag hitta hem bara jag lugnade ner mig en minut och såg mig ordentligt omkring. Men det går inte att tänka klart. Allt är liksom suddigt och flimrande. Andetagen hackar och fladdrar i strupen och hittar inte ner i lungorna. Åskknallarna kommer slag i slag, blixtarna jagar och korsar varandra. Det smattrar av regn i löven högt ovanför mig men inte många droppar når ner till mig. Det gör det nästan ännu värre. Ingen svalka. Luften är varm och klibbig här nere. Tryckande. Elektrisk. Som om den väntar på att få explodera rakt i mitt ansikte. Jag ser på den sprakande fläcken av himmel mellan trädtopparna och tycker mig ana formen av ett eldsprutande drakhuvud. Är tillbaka på klippan framför den uråldriga floden, den natten, det ögonblicket för länge, länge sen. Men nu finns här ingen Jonatan som håller om mig och tröstar mig.

Hur kunde jag vara så dum? Mor och Jonatan har rest bort ikväll och kommer inte tillbaks på flera dagar. Mattias är på besök hos en vän. Alla tror att jag ligger hemma och drömmer sött i min kökssoffa. Ingen kommer att sakna mig förrän tidigast i morgon kväll. Utom Totte i granngården, kanske. Totte som är tretton år och hänger på mig som ett klister från morgon till kväll.

\- Äsch, var inte så stöddig, sa Jonatan en gång när jag beklagade mig. Totte är en fin pojke. Och du, för inte så länge sedan var det du som hängde efter oss stora killar.

Jag visste att han bara retades men gav honom ändå mina ledsnaste hundögon. - Så du tyckte att jag var lika tröttsam som Totte?

\- Sa jag det, eller? Förresten tror jag inte alls att du tycker han är tröttsam egentligen.

Ja, Jonatan känner mig utan och innan och han hade rätt den här gången också. Det är underbart att ha en vän, en riktigt trogen egen vän, som inte är min bror eller min farfar.

\- Nä kanske inte. Det är rätt trevligt att ha någon som ser upp till mig.

\- Är förälskad i dig, menar du.

\- Men fy, sa jag automatiskt. Men kunde inte låta bli att rodna och le lite för mig själv bakom kupade händer.

\- Och du, vad får dig att tro att inte jag ser upp till dig? sa Jonatan med ett varmt leende och retsamheten bortblåst. Har jag inte sagt tusen gånger att det är du som är den modigaste av oss två?

Som vanligt när han kom in på de banorna blev jag generad och började prata om något annat.

Jag vaknar med ett skrik ur mina funderingar om Totte och Jonatan, av en knall så fruktansvärd att det slår lock för öronen. Och knakade det inte till bland träden där borta? Luktar det inte rök? Och nu ser jag en glöd växa sig större och komma närmare, leta sig fram mellan grenarna. Det brinner. Det brinner!

Jag springer i blind panik. Jag slår tårna på en stubbe och blir skallad av en trädstam men vinglar upp och springer vidare, vidare. Flämtar. Snyftar. Den modigaste, jo verkligen, han skulle se mig nu.

Sedan flammar ett nytt ljus upp stort och fasansfullt alldeles framför mitt ansikte, slukar hela världen, utplånar allt. Benen viker sig under mig, ljuset löses upp i glödande punkter och allt blir svart.

 

*** 

Jag vill bara sjunka genom jorden. Tyvärr är det en häst mellan mig och jorden. Jag ligger framstupa över den vita märrens rygg med ansiktet inborrat i hennes man. Den varma hästkroppen gungar och vaggar mig i sakta mak fram genom skogen. Åskan har dragit förbi. Jag känner den här hästen. Jag har ridit henne förut ett par gånger, när hennes ägare hade brutit foten.

Ska jag aldrig sluta göra mig till åtlöje inför Hubert? Det var hans fackla jag såg. Det var Blendas vita framben jag svimmade framför.

Jag har varit vaken en lång stund men försöker andas jämnt och stadigt och håller ansiktet begravt i det sträva taglet. Tills jag hör ett bekant gläfs och ett gnyende någonstans nedanför mig. Jag vrider så omärkligt jag bara kan på huvudet och sneglar, försiktigt. Mecke! Hunden springer bredvid mig och hästen, studsar och gör rastlösa språng med blicken stint fäst vid mig. Hur hittade han mig? Eller... han kanske hittade Hubert först.

Det klibbar i pannan när jag lyfter ansiktet och det är en liten röd fläck på Blendas nacke.

\- Ja du kan sluta låtsas nu, hör jag den välbekanta, försmädliga rösten säga. Du vill väl inte oroa den där hundrackan som du tycker så mycket om?

Låt mig dö. Nu.

TBC.


End file.
